The subject compound was tritium labelled under contract at Vitrax, Inc. As a small business, Vitrax, Inc. lacks the resources to conduct tritium NMR analyses of labelled products. Such NMR studies serve to confirm the site and level of tritium labelling, as a final step in the quality assurance for customers. Tritium and proton NMR analyses only. Income: $188.00 (estimated)